


Go Slow

by babys_breath



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babys_breath/pseuds/babys_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a quick little breakup drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like 2 seconds possibly 300 mistakes but whatever lol  
> Inspired by Go Slow - Haim

“Can you say that again?” Baekhyun said through blurry eyes.

_Go slow._

“We’re done,” he had him repeat for the third time. “Please don’t make me say it again Baekhyun, listen i just can’t do this anymore. You know it’s not you, it’s me and i think you’re a re-” he tuned out the words coming out of his mouth.

_You know i ain’t gonna take it._

“Shut up Junmyeon.”

_Go slow._

Junmyeon picked up his 2 suitcases stuffed to the point of bursting getting ready to leave Baekhyun’s life forever.

_I know, I can’t make you stay._

“Why?” he knew why, he’s known for a while. He wanted to hear Junmyeon say it so bad, that he's found another. He knew when Junmyeon started coming home late or started to smell like cologne that wasn’t his or when Junmyeon couldn’t look Baekhyun in the eyes when he said I love you.

_Was it something that I said._

7 years wasted he couldn’t believe it. There on the coffee table Junmyeon’s engagement ring, memories flooding back to the night he proposed to Junmyeon, he really believed they would spend their life together.

_'Cause you took away all my young life._

Junmyeon couldn’t answer why he didn’t want to hurt baekhyun even more than he is right now. He didn’t want baekhyun to know.

“Why him?” Baekhyun revised his question with a choked sob. Baekhyun fucking hated to cry but he couldn’t hold back any longer. Why wasn’t he good enough?

“I really did love you, Baekhyun”

_I know. I’m giving in and believing every lie._

With Junmyeon at the opened doorway he looked back at Baekhyun with a sad smile, “Thank you for everything.” with that he closed the door and left. Baekhyun stood there sobbing and broken, why isn't he ever good enough.

_And I hate who I've become from your heat now._

A picture of the then happy couple staring at him.

_I just wanna go back._

_Go back_

_Go back_

_Go back._

~

 

Baekhyun woke up in his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes seeing through the open door that Junmyeon is sitting on the living room sofa with 2 packed suitcases. Baekhyun walks out of the room to Junmyeon.

“Hey baby, what's with those?” making eyes towards the suitcases.

 

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry we’re done.”

~


End file.
